Vacations and Baby Food
by Shipperwolf
Summary: What do you get when you mix a perfect soldier and a picky infant? An unconcious Zechs. A short silly comedy featuring HYxRP and ZMxLN!


here is my 2nd ever GW fic. a little HYRP ZMLN silliness!! enjoy, and please dont sue for i do not own!!

* * *

When Heero Yuy entered the home of Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin, two things were immediately evident.

One: Relena Darlian was also present; her voice could be heard flowing softly from the kitchen.

And Two: Zechs and Noin's 2-year-old daughter was NOT happy.

Heero wondered if he had chosen a bad time to come ask Noin if he could take a few days off from his job as a Preventer. He had something important to take care of, so he was certain she would understand. As his closest superior, it was up to her exactly how many days he could have free.

His important task was one he had waited two years to gather the courage and resolve to take on, but now, he was finally ready.

All he needed was a weekend off.

Perhaps if he put it in those terms to Noin, things would go just fine….even though the look on her face read 'pure frustration' as he strode into the kitchen.

Zechs and Noin stood by the counter, watching in dismay as Relena sat at their small family table, a jar of baby food and spoon in hand, trying in desperate vain to get her picky niece to eat.

Heero watched with interest as her voice sounded once again, the tone higher than normal, no doubt to get the toddler's attention with 'baby talk'.

"Come on, Becca, open wide, say 'ahhh'!…. Rebecca, please, you can't eat bananas again, your mommy said so. …..look, don't carrots look good? Mmmm…"

Despite Relena's efforts, the young, black-haired girl pursed her lips tight against the probing spoon, and he could hear three simultaneous sighs as they all looked at each other.

Zechs crossed his arms, his head shaking as Relena set the spoon back in the jar.

"She's getting into that picky stage now…I told you she wouldn't eat them. All she wants these days are mashed bananas, graham crackers and apple sauce. Sweets. It's all she'll eat. I appreciate your trying though, Relena."

Heero, unnoticed up until this point, cleared his throat to make himself known.

All three heads jerked up to look at him, and each held a different expression.

Zechs' eyebrows furrowed and a frown formed on his lips.

Noin held a small grin and she nodded her greeting.

Relena smiled openly, her oceanic blue eyes softening at the sight of him.

He could not help but meet her eyes as he looked her over. She had not changed in the two years since Marie-Maya's coup-de-at, with the exception of her face. It now held a much more mature look about it, apparently brought about by the increased responsibilities she held as Vice Foreign Minister.

Heero then looked at the child. In a way, the girl resembled her aunt. They had the same nose, he noticed.

He also noted how the toddler was eyeing the jar of food warily.

Without a word to any of the adults in the room, he crossed the tiles of the kitchen and took a chair at the table next to Relena, gently taking the food and spoon from her hand.

A look of confusion crossed Relena's face, and he felt a smile threatening his own.

"Why don't I give it a try." Heero stated more than asked, and he chose to ignore the sarcastic huff from Zechs not a few feet away.

He focused his attention only to Rebecca, who looked at him with the pout of child tired and upset.

She was two, he remembered….and two year olds were not only entering a stage of pickiness…but also greediness.

He scooped up a spoonful of the carrots, held it up for the child to see, and without a moment's hesitation, shoved it into his mouth.

Relena's jaw dropped. Noin looked at her husband in disbelief. And Zechs….looked confused as hell.

Another spoonful was gathered. Heero swallowed the mushy concoction and brought the next round to his lips. As his mouth opened, he grinned. The girl's eyes grew wide and a sound of pure forbidding escaped her tiny mouth.

Heero stopped, and watched. Rebecca stared at him, her eyebrows angry, and pointed to the spoon. Her mouth opened.

And in went the carrots.

A quick swallow and she was ready for more, her pointing becoming frantic and her mouth wide as she determined to eat the food before Heero did.

Three, four, and then five spoonfuls later, Heero had done the impossible.

The little girl smiled then, realizing that she actually liked carrots.

Heero smiled back.

Zechs nearly lost his balance.

Noin was the first to speak after about five minutes of shock, coming to sit with them at the table.

"Heero…that was…amazing. We've been trying to get her to eat vegetables for weeks now! I don't know why on earth we didn't think of that before. Thank you….ah, so, was there something you needed?" Noin's stunned stutter was amusing to say the least, and Heero came dangerously close to laughing.

Swallowing a chuckle, he leaned back in his chair, suddenly more confident with his request.

"Yes, actually. I was hoping you could grant me some vacation time. A few days at the least. Say…this upcoming weekend?"

Noin sat quiet, a clearly confused look crossing her face. Heero NEVER asked for time off. He was a workaholic, and that was putting it lightly.

However, his tone was very serious, and Noin knew that even if Heero had the sense of humor to make a joke, he was not kidding.

"O-of course…you know that whatever you need, all you have to do is let me know. Um...not to pry, but…you have something important to do? I mean, do you need some help? Are you ill?"

This time, Heero Yuy could not hold it in. A quick, almost inhuman sound escaped his lips. It was supposed to be a laugh, but seeing as how he had not laughed aloud in years, the sound that came out was….very different. It was as if he had choked on his own chuckle. But Noin seemed to get the point, and a flush formed over her cheeks.

"No, Noin…I'm not sick. And I'm not in trouble. Believe it or not…I need a vacation."

Zechs slipped off his seat atop the counter.

Heero ignored the look of sheer disbelief that all in the room, excluding little Rebecca, gave him, and opted to focus his attention to the blond beside him.

"And Relena, I was hoping, maybe…you would like to come with me. I think it's time I moved past my life as a soldier, and I think you, Relena, are the key to regaining my humanity."

Heero's voice was clean and even, its monotone still in place. His mind, however, was in shambles. He was terrified of a turn down. He had spent two years trying to prepare himself for this major step in his life, and he could not imagine moving on as a normal person if the woman he had loved for almost four years was not part of it.

But of course…he was also on the verge of a hysterical breakdown. Never before had Heero seen these three people in such morbid shock.

Apparently, his request was not normal for his behavior.

More laughter welled in his throat.

Relena smiled now, eyes softening in realization.

"Heero, of course I'll go with you. Where would you like to go?"

"Hm…I was thinking maybe….Hawaii?"

A loud thump broke the conversation, followed by the beautiful sound of baby's laughter.

Zechs had fainted.


End file.
